1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of computer imagery and more particularly to a system and method for providing privately viewable data in a publicly viewable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laptop computer has become a ubiquitous part of current computer technology. Laptops by their nature are used on trains, in airplanes, and in most public places. Still, portable computing carries with it a substantial disadvantage. Specifically, in a crowded environment, what is visible on the display screen of a laptop remains visible to all within viewing distance of the display screen. Thus, from the perspective of the laptop user, a potential security concern exists which can undermine the usefulness of the laptop. Exemplary cases include the use of laptop computers on airplanes where the seating and tray table arrangements are so close that the adjacent passengers can easily view one another's laptop screens. A similar situation exists in airport lounges, waiting rooms, etc.
Similar non-laptop security and privacy issues can arise in other environments. For example, in a high security environment, desktop machines are typically housed in separate rooms or cubicles to prevent adjacent workers from viewing each others screens. Additionally, Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) are readily available, but almost always ATMs are placed in conspicuous locations for ease of use. The conspicuous nature of the chosen public location can contribute to the ease of observation, which can permit an unauthorized viewer to obtain an ATM user's confidential information as the user inserts their ATM card into the ATM and subsequently keys in a Personal Identification Number (PIN). Hence, it would be advantageous if a user could be provided with a private view of a publicly viewable display screen while unauthorized viewers are provided with a different, public view of the same display screen.
Presently, techniques exist for rendering different images on a single display screen. Three-dimensional (3D) imaging represents the most well known example. 3D imaging involves presenting different images to each eye, allowing the human vision system to integrate each into one composite image. 3D imaging techniques can be implemented using various technologies, such as color filters or shutters. The display screen can include different images presented in an alternating fashion. The viewers eyes, using the visual persistence of the retina and the visual cortex, can integrate the alternating images into a unified image.
U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 09/481,897 entitled METHOD FOR PROVIDING PRIVATELY VIEWABLE DATA IN A PUBLICALLY VIEWABLE DISPLAY relates to the rendering of private data in a publicly viewable display in a manner so that only an authorized viewer can view the private data. Unauthorized viewers, by comparison, can view only publicly viewable “masking data”, such as a screen saver, mere random patterns, or unreadable imagery. In furtherance of this purpose, imaging techniques including data hiding and alternating patterns, are combined with a wearable device, for example active glasses, synchronized with a display incorporating images produced by the imaging techniques. Applying the known capability of the human vision system to fuse dissimilar images into a single image, the privately viewable data can be viewed in the publicly viewable display by one wearing the active glasses.
As a particular example, with active glasses multiple visuals can be perceived using alternating imagery. Active glasses can be combined with a display controller for controlling the rate of alternating each displayed image. Advantageously, the presentation through the active glasses of private imagery interspersed among masking imagery can be programmed to match a sequencing rate used to sequentially intersperse the private imagery among the masking imagery in the display screen. Using the sequencing rate, which can be provided to an authorized viewer, but not an unauthorized viewer, it is possible to prevent the unauthorized viewers from perceiving the private imagery being displayed because without active glasses programmed to the sequencing rate, the private imagery cannot be visually extracted from the interspersed masking imagery.
To coordinate the action of the shutters of the active glasses with the interspersal of the private data among public data frames, the sequencing rate must be known both to the active glasses and the display screen. While ordinarily the mere electronic communication of the sequencing rate between glasses and display screen can suffice, for more secure applications, such as in the case of the viewing of highly confidential materials, or at an ATM, a more secure method will be required. Accordingly, there remains a long felt, but unsolved need for a secure method for providing privately viewable data in a publicly viewable display.